Code Chronos
by Spirit of the Aces57
Summary: When a Cronosphere malfunctions in one timeline it caused another to also go on the fritz. Now two commanders one an Imperial, the other an Aliied forces must work together against a common enemy...the Brittannian Empire.
1. The Eagle and The Dragon

**Hi everyone Spirit of the Aces57 here with that story I said I was working on. What would happen if Two pieces of experimental Chrono technology did not act like they were supposed to? How would those caught in the malfunction react when they discover they are now in an alternate reality? Well fasten your seat belts cause it's gonna be a very long ride.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and the names of the OC Commanders and their backgrounds.**

**CODE: CHRONOS**

**PROLOUGE: The Eagle and the Dragon**

**Date: July 31, 1992**

**Location: Near the Port of Vladivostok, Top Secret Allied Naval Base; Experimental Super Carrier Fortress Testing site**

**Post-Operation: The Moon Shall Never Have Them**

The Sun was unusually bright and the temperature unusually warm for the Summer Solstice especially for the area they were in. An explosion ruined the silence upon the ocean, nearby the famous port of Vladivostok. An Allied fleet centered on a massive ship was battling what looked to be a vast armada of Soviet Union Stingrays and Akula Submarines with five Dreadnaughts providing support. Onboard the experimental Super Carrier Fortress named **Times Wrath**; a man 6'8" tall could be seen wearing a uniform that Peacekeepers normally wore on the battlefield usually wore.

The only difference was the four silver stars on one shoulder pad that showed he was a high ranking officer for the Allied forces. One could see him rubbing his mahogany beard with his right hand the other behind his back, his sapphire blue eyes scanning the entire base with thought. His name was Arthur Wyrm Triskeilion, A.K.A. 'The Eagle'; the hero of the Allied forces of the War of the Three Powers. And he had seen an end to the Soviet Union Premier's lies, and brought about a defeat of the Empire of the Rising Sun. One of the thoughts that ran through his head was that the there must have been a spy that had given away the new ship prototype's location. Another was of his older brother and younger sister; they had all been separated in a Chronosphere accident when he was at the age of 5, by space and time themselves. Speaking of the Super Carrier….

The **Times Wrath**… what a privilege it was to command such a ship! The Allied leaders had tasked their very best scientists with developing it and a Chronosphere that could teleport an entire base from one location to another; but then they revealed the Super Carrier to him. An advanced prototype and the first of its class, it had taken several years to build up this ship from scratch, and then the base as well centered on the Chronosphere.

Right now he was currently pondering the use of the any Chronoshpere technology. The reason being the reactor used to power the **Times Wrath**'s engine was an experiment in itself as well, since it was using anti-matter technology; this being his reluctance to use any chrono technology near the ship; no one knew how a Chronosphere would react to it. It appeared that former Soviet troops wanted to take revenge on him, and once the ship had left the port it had come under attack by former Soviet Union terrorists; taking them by surprise, but not unprepared. They startled the soviet fleet with the built in Proton Collider, which gave them time to prepare a plan of escape. While he was currently pondering the use of the any Chronoshpere technology, a Dreadnaught unfortunately had launched a volley at the Chronosphere before it had been destroyed by the Proton collider, and taking the choice completely from his hands.

"Commander! The Chronosphere has been hit!" a nearby Systems Officer reported. She then brought up multiple readouts of the high-tech device and one "What the…Sir it's activating!"

"Can we cut the power?" boomed Arthur. He new that with a damaged Chronosphere, multiple possibilities could occur; from being atomized to being sent to the past and possibly destroy themselves.

"That's a negative, sir!" Replied the Head of Engineering over the intercom "And sir, the Anti-matter in the reactor is fluctuating. It appears to be reacting with the energy surrounding the Chronosphere!"

"How much time before Chrono transit?" He asked sharply.

"About one minute, sir." was the sullen reply.

"Communications send out a distress signal stat! And tell all hands to prepare for transit now! Systems begin the count down to transit and also lockdown the base while your at it!" he ordered without pause. The officers in question were frozen at first but they quickly replied.

"Yes Sir!"

"Transit in 10..." began

"Mayday! Mayday! This is the Allied Super Carrier **Times Wrath**! We are under attack by Soviet insurgent forces and our Chronosphere has malfunctioned! Requesting immediate assistance!"

"1…0!" the unnamed officer finished. All the onboard saw was a bright flash of light and then…darkness.

**Date: July 31, 1992**

**Location: Northern Pacific, Black Ryujin no Kamikaze; Experimental Island Fortress Testing Site**

**Post-Operation: The Last Red Blossom Trembled**

A lone figure stood on Command Bridge of the **Black Ryujin **looking at the terminal that was before her chair, yes her. The Supreme Shogun of the Empire was a woman, and she was also secretly its Empress. Her name was Jade 'Ryu' Hyubusa, known as the "Guardian Dragon" of the Empire of the Rising Sun. With short-cut red hair, eyes the color of the grass of the Emerald Isle, a heart shaped and an hourglass figure that other women would die for, and skin that was a light tanned color, she was the picture of a goddess. However, much like her namesake, she was as fierce and cunning as a dragon, which her foes found out much to their dismay.

She was well loved by those under her command for her charismatic and friendly attitude towards them. POW's that were captured were treated well within the prisons under her control. She felt great satisfaction with her accomplishments during the war, as well as not intentionally killing any innocent people caught in the battles she participated in. Her marriage to Crown Prince Tatsu was a well guarded secret; only former Emperor Yoshiro and the priest who married them knew of it.

As Supreme Shogun she was also given control of the newly built **Black Ryujin**, which was a great honor. Unlike other Island Fortresses, the **Ryujin **had its main reactors located on the inside of the fortress, meaning that it had no apparent weaknesses. However, in order to achieve this, since the upgraded systems required an enormous amount of power, Imperial scientists turned to a prototype reactor design developed by Kira Yamato, a famous Japanese scientist that helped to develop the Island fortresses, (who was on board in order to see how the new reactor worked For the Island fortress) this Anti-matter Reactor required ten Super Reactors captured from the former Soviet Union in order to start the chain reaction for the Reactor itself would produce and infinite amount of energy that could support the Fortress, Five Imperial bases and a Chronoshpere at the same time.

Its only remaining weakness was bombardment but that issue had also been addressed as well. Due to the disaster of the North Sea, Imperial scientists and engineers had also been working on improving the main Cannons of the Island Fortresses so that they were not reliant on targeting data from Radar Ships. This required the **Black Ryujin** to be 3x the size of the famous Island Fortress **The Black Tortoise**. They had also reconstructed, on her orders after they had left port, an Allied naval yard. She had admired the Allies for not giving up at Amsterdam, and how they persevered without Albert Einstein's help despite being outnumbered, one of the reasons which set her apart from the other commanders. She also pitied Dr. Zylinski, for she also understood why he was driven mad at the end. She knew he felt guilty for playing god with time, and that was the source of her pity. A sudden chill went up and down her back suddenly, and she felt as if…

"Something is going to happen this day….Something that will change the fate of all who are aboard here, in more ways than one. I can feel it" She muttered as she stared out towards the vast Pacific.

"Commander?" asked a nearby Weapons Systems Officer in confusion.

"Nothing Weapons Officer John, carry on." She replied in her soft, yet firm melodic voice.

Another thing that set her apart from the others is that she allowed former Allied soldiers to join the section of the Shogunate she was in charge of. This was to try to ease the hate that easily could destroy the Empire. Of course this strained her relationship with Emperor Tatsu, but he understood what she was trying to do. Former Emperor Yoshiro commended her for following the other part of bushido the part that concerned winning the hearts and minds of the people…

"Ma'am! We're picking up a distress signal!" Shouted Communications Ensign Katelyn Diva on the lower level of the bridge. "You'd better come quickly!"

"Play it on speaker Ensign."

"Yes Ma'am!"

"**Mayday! Mayday! This is the Allied Super Carrier **_**Times Wrath**_**! We are under attack by Soviet insurgent forces and our Chronosphere has malfunctioned. Requesting immediate assistance!" **Spoke a panicked voice over the bridge's intercom.

Silence, that's was what permeated the command bridge. An Allied warship? But before anyone could ponder what was said the silence was soon broken.

"Ma'am there's an energy build up coming from the Chronoshpere down at the base!" Stated Sensors Operator Tagashi Nagawa, known for being level headed on the job, to hear him talking like this meant something was horribly wrong. "Ma'am it's reacting with the antimatter reactor!"

"Engineering shut off power for the Chronosphere!" She barked through the com system at the engineering deck.

"Chief Petty Officer Sora here! We can't shut off the power for it! It's as if something is pulling us in!" the Chief Engineer shouted back over the com system "All hands brace for transit!"

"Dam it, all hands brace for Chrono transit!" was all she could shout over the intercom.

And with a bright flash of light they all passed out from the shock off sudden Chronoshpere transit… and entered a new world.

**So there you have it! An Imperial and Allied base have been caught in a Chronosphere malfunction. Hoped you all like it. So please read, review and PM me about any ideas you guys and gals have and any improvement you suggest.**

**Spirit of the Aces57 singing off!**

**6/23/13: An update to the story, and a thank you to all who have reviewed and favorited this story! **


	2. The Sun Rises, and Libertys Awakening

**Hi everyone Spirit of the Aces here with a new chapter! I know some of you were hoping to see the reactions of Empress Jade, but I'll be covering that next chapter. In place of that, I've got a nice surprise for all of you. All I'll say is that there's gonna be a resurrection of the Code Geass worlds' version of the American Revolution!**

**Now…lock head foils in attack position….whoops wrong line! **

**On with the story!**

**7/1/13: I've updated this chapter to give a bit more detail of the invasion fleet and ground forces. Also I might be going to compile a tech database of new units and technology used; so any ideas would be greatly appreciated. Don't worry; I'll give you guy's credit for your designs.**

**CODE CHRONOS**

**Chapter 1: The Rising of the Sun and Liberty's Reawakening**

**Date: 2017 A.T.B.**

**Location: Shinjuku settlement, Japan/ "Area 11"**

Amongst the shadows two figures silently watched as a group of seven men walked near the wall separating the settlement from the ghetto, and narrowed their eyes in interest at how they flinched at the sounds coming over the wall. The only details one could make of them if they were seen, was that one was male and had no weapons on his person. The other surprisingly (**A/N:** Or not) was female and wore clothing similar to what the ancient Kunoichi wore and wielded a worn, but well cared for Katana, a small holster wrapped around her right thigh, and a small pouch that was located on her left hip. Their leaders had instructed them to shadow this

The men these shadowy figures were watching were among the few Britannians in their age group that felt guilty at how their country treated those they had conquered, while others just ignored or joked about the situation in the ghetto. They were jokingly called the Sons of Liberty amongst their peers because of their views whilst they were at school in their youth. Four of the others had to restrain the fifth, after a particularly nasty comment; after that particularly nasty incident in which one of them broke a so called "noble's" nose, they were expelled by the principle for "misconduct". After that they were forced into the lower classes, despite being very successful businessmen. Their names were: John Adams II, Ben Franklin, Alex Hamilton, Jonny Jay, Tom Jefferson, James Madison, and George Washington III (**A/N: What did I tell ya?). **As they were walking along they were going over a document that they had discovered in Ben's old family house on the outskirts of the settlement. All of their families had been friendly with each other since before they where born, all the way back to before the Britannia Empire. And, according to Tom, the reasons their families were so close to each other.

"What are those words at the top, Tom?" Asked John who was looking over said persons shoulder.

"Well guys I've rewritten what was on that old tatty piece of parchment" Tom replied and he continued further. "And it says: We The People In Order to form a more perfect Union. Establish justice, and ensure domestic tranquility. Provide for the common defense, promote the general welfare and Ensure the blessings of Liberty for Ourselves and Our posterity. Do ordain and establish this Constitution. For the United States of America."

"That sounds a lot like the document my grandfather talked about before his disappearance." Ben responded also looking over Tom's shoulder.

When the shadowing figures heard what the man had read out loud their eyes widened to almost comical proportions. The man Spoke to the watch on his wrist and after a few moments he nodded and looked towards his partner who nodded and threw what looked to be a smoke bomb at the group's feet. Once near their feet it detonated enshrouding the men in a cloud of smoke. Ben, Tom and John were knocked out from the blast of the bomb going off.

"What the…?!" was all Alex could say before he passed out from the fumes.

"What's happening…?" Was the thought that ran through Jonny's head and before he passed out he saw the two figures through the smoke.

"Knockout gas! Cover your mouth and nose John!" George told James through his hands before looking over towards Madison and seeing that, he too was knocked out. A sudden blow to the head from the hilt of the female figure's katana was all the descendent of the leader of the Colonial army felt before passing out.

**Date: 2017 A.T.B.**

**Location: Vladivostok, Unknown**

**Operation: New Dawn**

If one could describe a majority of the forces of Britannia, it would be merciless, sadistic and arrogant. The screams of terror and despair that had gone on for two hours, were deafening. The smell of death was everywhere as the populace of the Shinjuku ghetto attempted to flee the oncoming Britannian forces. The local resistance fighters were evacuating the people but the Britannian force outmatched them superiorly in both numbers and technologically. Flying above and watching with their eyes, an Imperial Sunburst drone and an Allied Hawk Eye drone, and if they had had emotions, they would be beyond outraged at the atrocities being committed below them

And watching all of this through the eyes of the Imperial Sunburst Drone and Hawk Eye Drone, were Arthur 'The Eagle' Triskeilion and Empress of the Rising Sun Jade 'Ryu' Hyubusa Triskeilion and from the nearby monitor, Premier Alexi Tarkov Triskeilion. One could see the fury in the Empress's eyes as she beheld the people of this Japan being slaughtered before her. Alexi light blue eyes had a slight hardness to them, like one would find in the Blizzards that Father Frost brought.

"Brothers," Jade began with a voice that could cut steel, "Are the invasion fleets and ground forces ready yet?"

Both of her older brothers looked at each other with barely contained wolfish grins. And after a few moments, Alexi responded.

"After much hard work and time, yes they are ready." Answered Alexi over the monitor. "I also have some good news, the scientists and engineers working on improving and constructing the new ground, naval and air units, say they are almost ready to be deployed."

"Really, I thought those units were still in development?" Arthur asked.

"Thanks to the technology cache from the defectors from Vladivostok, and the combined efforts of our scientists, the progress is going at an accelerated pace. 2-7 days is how much longer they need for the prototypes testing."

"Well, what about the upgrades to our already existing forces?"

"Already done a few months ago, and the infantry, armored, and aerial divisions are ready." After the battle of Vladivostok, it was shown that the already existing units needed serious upgrades. And after multiple tests, the scientists of all three commanders had improved multiple units and other units were needed.

"Good now all we need to do is wait until…"began Jade, before she was interrupted.

"Commanders, our forces are ready to begin the invasion on your command." The nearby communications officer reported. And with a nod from the three of them, the order was given to commence the Invasion/Liberation of Japan.

**Meanwhile in another part of the Shinjuku Ghetto, "Area 11"/Japan**

Amongst all of this a young man of 17 years of age with raven black hair and violet colored eyes in a black school uniform looked on, as he felt the blood on his cheek slide down. Before him lied the corpses of dozens of men in Britannian uniforms, all of whom had committed suicide by his very command with his new power. The power granted to him by the now deceased green-haired woman who also lied on the ground dead.

This power... the power to command anyone into doing his bidding... it was all he needed to become great. He then smirked. "Well then..." he whispered before he glanced at the green-haired woman's body. "I don't understand... what it is you wanted me to do... why did you give me this bizarre power?"

He frowned as he bent down, and closed the eyes of the woman, being the least he could do for her. However, before he could continue his own thoughts, he heard an explosion as he turned around, and a part of the room's wall seemed to explode before a RPI-13 Sutherland Fifth Generation Knightmare Frame rolled into the room. Its Factsphere sensors activating as it scanned the room.

Lelouch Vi Britannia just calmly looked at the Sutherland, before he heard the Loudspeaker of the Knightmare activate "_**What happened here boy**__?_" A female voice said, "_**And why is a Britannian Student in a place like this**__?_" At first he didn't answer, before she shouted "_Are you deaf? __**Answer me**__!_" She then fired a burst of rounds, aiming for the wall behind Lelouch. He did not even flinch.

"I order you to come out, at once!" He said demanding, as he activated his power once again, as a symbol appeared in his left eye.

"_Who the hell do you think you are to order me?_" The pilot replied, causing Lelouch to blink before understanding it. '_I see,_' he thought, '_It only works with direct eye contact..._'

"My name is Allen Spacer," Lelouch lied as he raised his hands. "My Father is a Duke. My I.D card is in my pocket, after you confirm who I am, I will request your protection."

There was a short silence following the statement, however Lelouch grinned as the Sutherland's cockpit opened and the pilot descended, being a woman in her mid twenties with long bluish teal colored hair and yellow colored eyes wearing a custom Britannian Knight uniform. She was holding a pistol in her land, but Lelouch also saw she had her Knightmare's I.D Card in hand as well.

"Keep your hands up in the air," she said calmly, "I'll take out your I.D."

Lelouch smirked. '_Bingo,_' he thought. "Now then," he said. "Hand your Knightmare over to me," Once again he activated the power, this time however it appeared to work as her eyes began to glow a faint red.

She then presented her Pistol and twirled the ID key to the Knightmare around her finger. "Understood," she said obediently "The Code Number is XG21G2D4." She then tossed him the ID Key as well as her sidearm.

Lelouch smirked. "Thank you," he said as he walked right past her and entered the Sutherland. Upon entering, he found the controls to be quite simple, and similar to the Ganymede he would pilot at school. "Perfect," he said as he inserted the key and powered up the Knightmare. Immediately afterwards, he left the ravaged building, leaving the Woman standing there still in the trance-like daze.

Racing through the Shinjuku Ghetto was a red and bronze colored RPI-11 Glasgow Fourth Generation Knightmare Frame, missing its left arm. It hopped over a bridge just in time to watch a Britannian APC open fire on a group of fleeing civilians, however the pilot launched a Slash-Harken at the APC, quickly destroying it. In the cockpit of the Glasgow, a 17 year old woman with short red hair and blue eyes growled in anger with some tears leaking from her eyes.

"Damn... Britannians!" She shouted.

"_Kallen, Kallen!_" A voice on the hand radio taped to the Glasgow's cockpit sounded off. "_Can the Glasgow still move?_"

"Don't you worry about me, Ohgi," Kallen said. "It's alright, I'll decoy them! Get the people out of here, the only ones that will be captured are us in the resistance!"

"_I know, but they got us completely trapped!_" Ohgi said. "_We're completely surrounded._"

Another female voice came over the comms at that point. "_I'm currently working my way over to you, Ohgi-san, but the Britannians are deploying plenty of Sutherlands, so it might take a while._"

"Got it, take care Hitomi-san!" Kallen said, as she moved her Glasgow away. "I'll try to take some of them off of you."

"_It's much appreciated, Kallen-san. But please, don't throw your life away needlessly," _Hitomi said, causing the redhead to blink, before smiling.

"Right, I'll try," she said and continued on.

**_With Lelouch_**

Lelouch was moving through the ruined streets of the Shinjuku Ghetto in his stolen Sutherland. Everywhere he went, he saw nothing but death and destruction caused by his numbskull of a brother, Clovis la Britannia.

As he moved through the ruins, he knew he needed to get some more information about what was going on. He reached for his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. '_I hope this isn't a mistake..._' he thought before he called a number in particular.

He waited for a few seconds, before he finally got an answer. "_Lulu, is that you?_" A female voice asked, "_What in the world have you been doing, where are you at? You do realize that if you keep cutting classes you're going to be held back._"

Lelouch rolled his eyes a bit. "Shirley, are you near a TV?" He asked.

"_A TV.? Hang on a sec." _Shirley said. _"What exactly am I looking for?" _

"Look for anything on the news about Shinjuku." Lelouch answered.

"_Uhhh... not much it seems,_" Shirley said, "_Just some traffic restrictions, but it doesn't say why."_

'_I get it,_' Lelouch thought to himself, '_Once they finish everything off, they'll release news that favors the military...hm?_' He glanced at one of the Sutherland's monitors, and noticed what looked like an old chessboard with some pieces lying around.

"_Ohh... your gambling again, aren't you?_" Shirley complained, "_I've warned you more than once how dangerous that is!_"

Lelouch smiled a bit "Yup, you caught me." He said, "Also, tell my little sister that I might be late tonight, would you? Thanks." With that said, he quickly hung up. He then brought up the area map, showing the positioning of all Britannian Sutherlands from their IFF's. "They need to keep a lid on this information, so it will be hard for them to call in reinforcements." He mused to himself, "They'll have to make due with the pieces currently on the board...which they have a lot of."

Lelouch sighed as he opened the cockpit of the Sutherland, and looked up into the sky "I'm hemmed in here, it'll be tough to break through by myself... and waiting in refuge carries its own risks as well."

He then heard the sound of an explosion go off, as he watched as a Britannian Helicopter go down in flames in the distance "Not to mention I want some payback for being brought into this..." he added before he hopped out and grabbed the chess pieces.

**Shinjuku Ghetto, Western Sector**

**With Kallen **

Kallen cursed as she was being chased by two Sutherlands of the Purist Faction. She couldn't fight the two of them, since her Glasgow lost its arm, and its own rifle leaving it only with Slash Harkens. She looked at her energy supply, and her eyes widened a bit '_Only 30 Minutes left..._' she thought, '_Is... is this how it all-_'

"_The West Entrance!_" A new voice said on the radio that she had never heard before, causing her to blink in surprise. "_Use the tracks to reach the west entrance!_"

"Who is this?" Kallen demanded, "How do you know this code?"

"_That doesn't matter!_" The voice said, "_If you wanna live and win, you just have to trust me!_"

Kallen blinked in surprise "To win?" She asked, before she looked up and saw the railway tracks above her. Deciding she had no other options, she followed the radio voice's orders as she hopped her Glasgow onto the rails and proceeded forward.

"Okay. Now what?" She asked and the voice answered.

"_Keep going along the tracks." _the voice answered. Kallen gritted her teeth at that.

'_Simple enough.' _she thought, as she ran. The two Purist Sutherlands soon following suit.

"_You pathetic eleven,_" the first Purist pilot taunted on the comm, "_If you simply run away, this hunt doesn't offer much in the way of sport._"

Kallen growled, but up ahead she quickly noticed that moving towards her on the tracks was a supply train. "_Since you trusted me, you're going to win,_" the voice said. "_Jump onto that train!_"

Kallen did as the voice said.

"Gotcha!" with that the Glasgow jumped onto the train leaving the lead Purist Sutherland that was chasing her behind to halt and stop the train.

"_You think you think you can get away through that, hm?" _the pilot said as the train screeched to a stop. "_If that's your plan then..._" he then turned to his wingman "_You! Go after the Glasgow!_"

"_Yes my lord!_" The second pilot shouted as his Sutherland took off into the air...

...only for a duo of Slash Harkens to blast it out of the skies.

The pilot of the first Sutherland, a 28 year old man with Turquoise hair and Yellow eyes widened in surprise as he looked for the source "What the?" He asked, just as he found the source of the Slash Harkens to be another Sutherland. "Friendly Fire? What's your name and your unit! We're after the one-armed Glas-" However, his command was cut off as suddenly the Sutherland opened fire on his own.

"Oh my God! A terrorist!?" he shouted in shock as the rounds blew off his Sutherland's leg at the knee joint. The man growled as he attempted to raise his rifle. "You son of a-!"

Before he could finish or fire a shot off, he noticed Kallen's Glasgow heading straight for him. The pilot decided to cut his losses, as he quickly activated his Sutherland's ejection system as he pulled the switch. The rear half of the Sutherland launched off and moved a fair distance away before its parachutes activated, while the Sutherland unit itself crashed to the ground before Kallen's Glasgow.

"Wow... you saved me..." She said smiling. "Thanks, but... how did you get your hands on a Sutherland-huh?" She looked at the building the Sutherland was first in, only to find it had disappeared. "Huh? Where did he go...?"

She then heard her alarms go off, causing her to prepare for another fight, however a Type-1R Burai Kai colored Violet with a black torso and black trimming with a Knightmare-sized Katana Sword attached to its waist appeared before her. "_Kallen-san, you're alive!_" Hitomi's voice came through the comm.

"Kallen!" Ohgi's voice was also heard, as Kallen looked down to see him, and three others with him approaching on foot. "What the hell was with the voice on the radio?"

"What?" she asked using the loudspeakers. "He contacted you too?"

"Sure did," Ohgi said. "And Yoshida's group should be here soon too."

"_Whoever that guy is, he got us all out of a few pretty sticky situations,_" Hitomi said. "_I'd probably be dead if he didn't contact me to come here._"

They were interrupted as the mysterious voice came back on the radio.

"_You, the one in the violet and black Knightmare," _the voice said. _"Are you the one in charge?"_

"_Uh, no, not really,_" Hitomi answered. "_Ohgi-san's our official leader._"

"Yeah," Ohgi said as he picked out his own Radio. "And thanks for the hand."

"_Don't mention it, but right now we don't have much time for pleasantries._" The voice said, "_I present to you the cargo of that train, their tools to your victory. If you want to use them to win, just follow my orders._"

"_Oh come on,_" Hitomi said as she approached one of the Train's cargo containers. "_What could possibly be in here that... will..._" she opened one of the containers, and inside the cockpit, the violet eyed and dark brown haired girl's eyes widened in shock. "Ho-ly shit..."

Inside the Cargo Containers, were four fully armed and functioning RPI-13 Sutherlands. Upon seeing its contents, the other resistance members began opening the rest of the cargo carts, and found the entire train was loaded with Sutherlands and the ammo and supplies necessary to maintain them.

"There's more in here!"

"Here, too!"

Ohgi didn't know what to think. "Amazing..." he said. "Maybe we should give this guy a chance..."

"_Woman in the Glasgow,_" the voice said, snapping Kallen out of her state of shock. "_I want you to stay where you are, I want your unit to run decoy, you got that?_"

"Y-Yes, understood," she said.

"_Energy Filler Status?_"

"About 15 Minutes worth."

"_Then recharge it,_" he said. "_In about ten minutes I'll contact you all with your next instructions. Meanwhile, woman in the violet Knightmare, if your Energy Filler is also low, recharge it as well unless you want to trade it out for a Sutherland._"

"_My machine will be sufficient, Voice-san,_" Hitomi replied even as her Burai moved to replenish its Energy Filler. "_More importantly, do you have some name we can address you by? It doesn't have to be your real name - an alias will work, but I don't want to call you Voice-san all the time._"

There was a short pause on the comm, as on a distant building overlooking them, Lelouch blinked at what she said. True, he wanted to keep his real name a secret in case their radio transmissions were being intercepted... but perhaps a name they could call him by for the time being would suffice. He gave it a few moments thought, before he came up with a temporary alias "For the time being, you may refer to me as... Warlock," he said. "Shall that suffice for you?"

"_It shall, Warlock-san,_" Hitomi replied, her Energy Filler completely exchanged and her Burai back to full power.

"Very well," Lelouch said. "I will contact you soon with your new orders. Warlock out." He turned off the Comm before he let out a tired sigh "This is wearing me out..." he muttered, but the burning desire in his eyes not fading. "Regardless, I'll need determination in order to succeed. After all..." he twirled the Black King chess piece in his hand around his fingers. "...I'm risking my life in this game as well."

**Nearing the Western Coastline of the Shinjuku Ghetto**

As the battle in the ghetto was continuing, a vast armada was approaching the western coastline amongst them were hundreds of Tsunami Tanks, Stingrays and Assault Destroyers. What would catch ones attention though would be the Super Carrier floating amongst them.

**"****Attention all Naval Forces! We will be approaching the Coastline in 15 Minutes!****"**A Voice sounded from the Super Carrier. "**All hands are to prepare for landing operations! Remember the MCV****'****s must be destroyed. All infantry are to head to their transports; and attention all aircraft, you are cleared for take off!****"**

**15 Minutes later**

**_Britannian G-1 Mobile Base_**

"The terrorists are mixed among the 11 populace and are mounting a minor resistance," General Bartley Asprius said on the command room of the G-1 Mobile Base. "But they are a minor threat against our vastly superior army."

"I know that," said the figure in elegant clothing sitting on the throne in the bridge, a young man with long blond hair and blue eyes. "Moving on...?"

"Understood, your highness," Bartley said, "The Gas capsules will be-"

"-what the public thinks," Clovis La Britannia finished, as the General nodded. "Yes, we will keep searching for her." He said.

Clovis sighed a bit. "Either way, I want her captured dead or alive," he ordered. "And that goes for whoever could be hiding them, as well-"

"Sir, we have lost contact with Sigma squad!" One of the operators remarked, causing both the General and Prince Clovis to bolt their heads up.

"W-What?" General Bartley asked. "How is that possible? They weren't even in the city, they were on the west side outskirts guarding the coastline to Shinjuku!"

"Could the JLF be trying to give aid to the 11's in the Ghetto?" Clovis asked.

"It's possible, but unlikely, your Highness..." Bartley said, before shaking his head. "Order Jaguar Squad to investigate Sigma Squad's last location! Find out what happened over there!"

"Sir Vallery and Sir Hugan both lost." Another Operator reported, causing both the General and Prince Clovis to look on in shock.

"An Ambush?" Clovis asked, sounding surprised. "They're starting to get clever, it seems..."

"Lazlo squad, report and see what happened!" Bartley ordered.

"_Sir, they're Sutherlands!_" The Lazlo Squadron commander shouted, "_They're using the same-GAH-_" and then the comm went dead.

"Enemy units approaching G-2-8!" One of the operators said, as Bartley seemed to get panicked.

"Send Lazlo-I mean Glaubey squad!" He ordered. Prince Clovis, however, looked just as shocked.

"Does this mean..." he said, "Terrorists have our military weaponry?"

"_This is Jaguar Squad!" _came the investigative team leader's voice. _"We arrived at Sigma Squad's last known coordinates! T-They've been wiped out!"_

This shocked everyone on the bridge of the G-1.

"Jaguar Squad! Was it the JLF?" Bartley demanded, until he started to hear the pilot begin to panic.

"_Wait a minute! What is…!?" _he shouted. "_By the Emperor, it's-AHHH!_"

"Jaguar Squad what is it what do you see?"

"_The-They just took out Jameson!_" Another Jaguar Squad pilot shouted, _"Wh-What the….BLAAAM!"_

"Jaguar Squad report! I repeat Jaguar squad come in!"

"Jaguar Squad is lost sir!" one of the Operators shouted. "No Parachutes detected!"

"What is going on over there!?" said Bartley. "Send an Infantry squad to find out what happened, NOW!"

Clovis' eyes were wide as the radio transmission continued to replay in his mind.

'_What in the hell is going on here?' _he thought.

**With Lelouch…**

"R4, fire anchor. B7, use UN Ordinance, N-Group, you continue your advance." Lelouch said as he issued out order after order, using the chess pieces as his own way of identifying each unit. He grinned as he watched the Britannian numbers slowly dwindle more after each order he makes.

'_It's working,_' he thought. '_As long as the Terrorists follow my orders, we can win this!_' However, he then frowned a bit as he saw a single Britannian unit moving _away _from the main battle, the westernmost part of the encirclement. '_Where are they going?_' He thought, '_None of the Terrorists are there..._'

He weighed his options, as he could just continue as planned... but the Britannians could be up to something in the mission, and information he _doesn't _know is like a chess piece your opponent has that you can't see. "Q-2, move to Grid 5-S-W," He ordered the Burai Kai pilot.

"_What?_" The female voice asked. "_But, that's away from the primary fighting Warlock-san..._"

"Just do it!" Lelouch ordered. "Britannians may be trying to flank us, but I need to be sure. Scout out the area, and see what's happening."

"_R-Right, heading over there now," _said the pilot, and he watched as the Burai Kai made it's way to said coordinates.

'_What is going on?' _he thought as he then turned on a Britannian Radio frequency on his Sutherland to find out what was happening.

**_With Hitomi_**

Hitomi piloted her Burai Kai through the ruins of Shinjuku to the coordinates Warlock had directed her towards. '_I can't believe we're actually winning for once..._' she thought, '_Warlock-san... this guy may be the ace in the hole we need to win this thing..._'

She then used her units Slash-Harkens to scale up a ruined building over the area Warlock had directed her too, and moved into the building gaining a good vantage point over the area. Slowly moving towards a window, she confirmed a squad of five Sutherlands moving forward, supported by three APC's, and two Tanks with a VTOL providing air cover.

Hitomi's eyes narrowed as she saw the Britannians heading in the opposite direction of the fighting.

"Where are you lot heading off to?" she said to herself and continued to follow them.

Before they could progress any further, a series of loud sounds followed by several massive explosions that tore apart the Sutherlands into scrap metal. The soldiers quickly took cover and not a moment too soon, for soon after what appeared to be fiery missiles suddenly bombarded the position they had vacated. Unfortunately they now had a clear view of what they were facing to the north, and what they saw shocked and frightened them all to the core…

**Insert Hell March 3**

Out on the horizon to the north, a vast ground force was quickly approaching the Shinjuku Ghetto. Hundreds of Tsunami Tanks, Guardian Tanks and Hammer Tanks were rampaging towards their position from the north, alongside a force of 25 Apocalypse Tanks, 25 King Onis. Amongst them was another force, this force consisting of land bombardment vehicles, from the V4 Rocket Launcher to the Athena Satellite Cannon.

As the soldiers were staring at this sight in total terror, their APC's started to take fire from very odd looking, yet very deadly tanks that had appeared suddenly from out of nowhere, and just under a minute the APC's soon resembled Swiss cheese. And as the VTOL craft supporting the Britannians' started to fire futilely on the tanks that started to pour, hundreds of aircraft suddenly zoomed overhead, while a group of ten of them intercepted the VTOL. One of the craft fired multiple blasts of pure energy from both of its wingtips, while the rest fired either bullets of energy, missiles, or just plain bullets from underneath their cockpits. The VTOL while attempting to escape was shot at by IFV Multigunners'; it managed to escape, but the damage was severe enough that it would take sometime for it get back towards its base. By then though, it would be too late.

It was after this that to from the west, several ships that appeared to be of the Destroyer-class suddenly began to move towards the riverbank, guarding the 850 troop transports that they had been escorting. From one of the closer Destroyers, a voice could be heard blaring from the loudspeakers they had. Just mere words, but it was enough to cause most of the Britannian soldiers to flee in terror; **"All hands prepare for landfall!"** and moved straight onto the shoreline.

But those Britannian soldiers never got far before they were cut down by the swords that some of the invaders seemed to wield. Those who surrendered were cordoned of into an area away from the shoreline. Soon after that, 3 massive vehicles came a fair distance from the north and started to transform into buildings in the space of under 25 seconds. This incident would change the whole world forever. But for good or ill, time would only tell. And all over the Island of Japan, similar situations were happening, and emergency transmissions were sent out in the hopes of the nearby settlements were able to respond. Many of them were sent to the Shinjuku Settlement, in the hope that the army stationed there would be able to aid them…

**Hell March 3 music end**

**Britannian Mobile G-1 base**

The entire command bridge looked on as the heavily damaged VTOL aircraft landed nearby. But the sudden swearing of an Operator, took everyone by surprise including Prince Clovis, and put paid to any thoughts of what had happened to it and the pilot. Before he could demand an answer, however, the Operator then told the entire command bridge why he had done what he had done, but it wasn't exactly what anyone wanted to hear.

"Multiple contacts headed towards us from the north and west through the same area that Sigma and Jaguar Squad, were at sir!" a few moments pause before the Operator spoke again. "And I'm receiving multiple emergency transmissions from all over the entirety of Area 11!" The Operator's latter words chilled everyone else to the core.

"What kind of transmissions? What is going on?!" demanded Bartley.

The pale face of the Operator had only this to say "An Invasion, sir. That's what is going on, we are being invaded from the North, South, East and West by a force of three factions, sir."

**So what do all of you think? Pretty good so far, right? Well, I do, and I'm gonna keep on writing this until its complete…or I lose interest….or if my life takes a rough turn. I hope I got Clovis's and Bartley's persona's right.**

**But anyway, as always please read and review! I accept helpful criticism, but not trolling! And PM me about ideas that could help with this story.**

**Well Spirit of the Aces57 signing off!** uld change the whole world forever. But for good or ill, time would only towards the shore. One of the closer


End file.
